


Sans family

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bittersweet Ending, Bonding, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Plot, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Serious, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Some jokes aren't funny.





	Sans family

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this one as i was trying to go to bed. Sorry if it a bit ... Well... Not good.  
> Morning edit: This actual was a story ...good for me... Although i don't recommend writing when dead tired. Not ever is gold.

Sans was sitting on the couch dazing out the window. 5 weeks, 5 whole weeks have gone by and he was still here. It has been a month and 9 days since the barrier was broken, and there was no reset. It still felt unreal, waking up to sun rays and birds chirping. Sure, he still had the fear of waking up back in snowdin, But 5 weeks was enough to start Giving him hope. He sighed as he watched a bird land on the feeder outside.  
Sans started falling asleep thinking about the differences they had to face when they first made it across the barrier, and down the mountain. From something simple like having a sun set the day, opposed to it just it being time to wake up. To complicated things like having to deal with both monster lovers and haters.  
Sans honestly loved it all. Life didn't come without problems, but even he can admit it was worth putting up with. The sky was even better then he ever thought. It was so fresh and free, it felt like it just went on forever, it was different and new everyday.  
After living inside a mountain and only having the core for power and weather for so long, had made every monster love what the humans took for granted, watching the sun rise and set quickly became a monster tradition.  
Sans must have been asleep longer then he thought, as a loud bang from the front door opening caused him to jump awake.  
Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus came walking through the door in a hubbub of laughter and shouting.  
They had just came back from one of the weekly meetings with the other humans. It was one of the first things that was set in place when leaving the mountain, although technically the never left, they just now lived on it, not in it.  
The meetings were mainly to establish a co-living arrangement between monsters and humans, as well as getting a better understanding of monster cultures, and things like that.  
The whole group went as a monster vanguard, with Asgore in front as monster King and had to be their for his people's freedom, Toriel went along as Queen, even though she was now the former Queen most monsters still held her in such high esteem, while Frisk went as a monster ambassador, or 'savior' as most monsters started calling them. Undyne had her role as Royal guard reinstated for these events, but it was mostly a precaution as the meetings were broadcasted, and sometimes things got wild with all the paparazzi. Alphys being the royal scientist had the important role of providing an explanation for things like the difference between monster bodies and humans, how their magic worked, what LOVE was, and the properties of souls. Papyrus just went along as moral support, and even the humans allowed that, as he seemed to be an over enthusiastic peacekeeper for both sides. Sans was also supposed to be with them as well, and he would attend at times, but he didn't really think he had a role big enough to be included. Besides with how long the meetings can go on for, no one even thought he would make it through without trying to take some sort of break.  
"Ooo, Helen makes me so mad, i just know she did that on purpose. Why, why is she always trying to make us look bad!" Undyne said stomping in.  
"Although I'm sure she knew what she was doing, I don't think it would be wise for you to do anything rash." Toriel said.  
"I-i have to agree, it would i-it would not do for you to d-do anything to aggravate the situation." Alphys added in.  
'I'm positive Helen was just doing what she thought was best and only asked to try to understand what was going on.' Frisk signed.  
"I TOO BELIEVE SHE WAS DOING HER BEST, EVEN IF SHE ASKED SUCH PERSONAL QUESTIONS." papyrus said.  
"Her best, yeah right, she made it sound like we were kidnapping Frisk."  
Sans just watched and listened as they talked. They all made it from the door to the living room continuing their conversation. Saying hi to sans they all joined him either on the couch or floor.

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO ALL DAY BROTHER!" Papyrus asked from the floor.  
"As if we couldn't guess. He probably just slept here on the couch." Undyne huffed, taking her set next to papyrus.  
'Did you go to the park again?' Frisk asked taking the spot next to sans. Toriel joined them sitting on the couch, and alphys took the end.  
"You didn't fall asleep somewhere outside again, did you?" Toriel asked a little worried.  
"He p-probably went to G-grillby's & Muffet's. I mean we, we all got a delivery during t-the lunch break." Alphys half mumbled.  
"GRILLBY'S & MUFFET'S AGAIN? AT LESS IT'S NOT AS GREASY AS BEFORE, MUFFET'S SELECTIONS ARE PRETTY GOOD THOUGH."  
Sans gave a little laugh. They were all right, he did go out to the park, and fell asleep while watching the clouds. Went to the bar & cafe to order the guys some lunch and snack, before coming home and falling asleep again.  
"What happened at the meeting. I didn't get to catch it?" Sans asked.  
"HELEN! The nerve of that lady." Undyne shouted.  
"Actually we c-could've used your uh, help there today sans. Helen was ask asking about the Royal guards and sentries this time."  
"Not only that, but she asked us why we were keeping frisk!" Undyne said getting herself worked up. "She asked why we were keeping them from their family, if we were looking or help them get back home. She made it sound like we were kidnapping them and keep them as a pet. Saying things like frisk doesn't need to stick close anymore because the monsters are freed." Undyne was so worked up she didn't realize she was shouting. "Frisk can do whatever they want no one is stopping them. Damn her for even suggesting it."  
"C-calm down Undyne, it's o-okay. Toriel han-handled things pretty well." Alphys tried to sooth Undyne's temper.  
"Yes, yes I believe I did, but I must admit, I really didn't think about that when we left, and started our new life's up here." Toriel stated feeling awful. The thought that some poor mother was out there desperately looking for their child or even worst believing they had died, toriel took ahold of Frisk's hand and asked. "we are not keeping you are we?"  
Feeling the mood suddenly shift Undyne lost her steam, seeing toriel internal struggle.  
"Come on toriel, we've been up here for a month, and we've been all over their television with interviews and the meetings. Frisk is constantly being bothered by cameras and magazine reporters." Realizing this was only making it worst as it did sound pretty bad. She changed tactics. "Besides were kinda like their family anyways. I mean they already call you mom, sans and papyrus are like their uncles or big brothers, alphys and me are the cool aunts." Seeing the slight smile on toriel's face she kept going. "So when they do come they just got themselves an extended family. One big huge monster and human family."

"Frisk?" Toriel stated but was unsure on how to continue, as frisk seem to shift nervously and look around the room, their eyes never really settling. "Frisk." Toriel tried again this time to get their attention. Frisk looked down.  
'I want to be here. I want to stay here. I like it here. You'll let me stay. Right? Please let me stay!' Frisk signed still not looking up.  
Toriel hugged frisk, she didn't mean to make them feel like they were getting rid of them. "Oh course you can, my child. You can stay as long as you want."  
"Frisk." Sans said once toriel released them, he brought them into a side hug. "Were not getting rid of yah. We just don't want to keep your from your family."  
"UNDYNE WAS RIGHT, WE ARE YOUR FAMILY." papyrus said matter-of-factly.  
"Y-yeah! We're just the monster s-side." Alphys added in.  
'That's good, because I don't want to leave because, before this... I was sans family, but now I have an Undying one, with you guys!' frisk smiled at them all.  
"Well yeah! You have me. The world's best aunt." Undyne boasted.  
"And m-me" alphys smiled.  
"Me as well my child ." Toriel said calmly fixing Frisk's hair.  
"AND ALL OF MONSTER KIND, I'M SURE." papyrus said excitedly.  
The joke went over their heads as they all thought out on just how big Frisk's family was. Sans got it, and it wasn't funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this is my longest story that's not a song fic... It has more then 500 words  
> * total shock and awe * I'm growing as a writing yay!


End file.
